


Schiff Ahoi

by TLen



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Seefahrt die ist lustig – und zeigt mitunter ungeahnte Folgen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schiff Ahoi

"Ah", Brett Sinclair erlaubte sich einen ganz unaristokratischen Seufzer. Er spürte förmlich, wie die salzhaltige Seeluft seine Lungen durchströmte und ihnen gut tat - und das, obwohl er keineswegs an Deck der "Ocean Queen" entlang ging, sondern nur durch einen ihrer zahlreichen Gänge.

Anfänglich war er ja wenig begeistert gewesen, als sein Onkel und seine Tante ihn zum Geburtstag eine dreiwöchige Kreuzfahrt schenkten. Zumal die Reise "nur" von Dover über Madeira zu den Kanaren und dann die Küste Afrikas entlang zurück ins Mittelmeer ging. Er hätte die Südsee vorgezogen. Mindestens. Und die „Queen Mary“ wäre auch eher nach seinem Geschmack gewesen.

Aber eigentlich konnte er sich nicht beklagen. Das Schiff machte einen angenehmen Eindruck, seine Kabine war mehr als großzügig und - was das wichtigste war - drei Wochen lang keine Abenteuer, keine Kriminellen und vor allem keinen Danny.

"Na Süße, nun erklär mir mal schön, was der Kahn hier alles zu bieten hat."

Brett blieb in der Nähe der Rezeption stehen, um nicht zu sagen er erstarrte förmlich, als er die Stimme hörte. Diese Stimme! Wie konnte sie hierher kommen? Das war einfach unmöglich! So viel Zufall konnte es nicht geben. Er musste halluzinieren. Ja, das war es. Er war die Seeluft nicht gewöhnt und bildete sich das alles nur ein.

Jetzt hatte ihn die junge Frau an der Rezeption entdeckt. "Lord Sinclair ist alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?", fragte sie höflich.

Brett überlegte fieberhaft, wie weit sie bereits von Dover weg sein konnten. Ob es wohl noch möglich war, schwimmend das Ufer zu erreichen? Oder konnte er unauffällig ein Rettungsboot nehmen? Auf alle Fälle wollte er nicht drei Wochen mit ihm auf ein und demselben Boot eingesperrt sein. Das überlebte er nicht.

Natürlich hatte er die Worte der Empfangsdame gehört und drehte sich nach ihm um. "Na so ne Überraschung aber auch", sagte er. "Wenn das nicht mein liebes Brettylein ist. Was führt dich denn auf diesen Kahn? Kannst wohl nicht ohne dein Dannylein sein?"

Brett ignorierte Wildes Fragen und bemerkte statt dessen: "Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Ich denke, du bist in Griechenland und charterst gerade irgendwelche Tanker für dein Öl."

"Es stellte sich heraus, dass es billiger wird, gleich die ganze Rederei zu kaufen", erklärte Danny. "Das hübsche Bötchen hier gehörte auch dazu."

"Soll das heißen, das ist dein Schiff?", fragte Brett entgeistert.

"Genau, du Schnellmerker", strahlte Danny. "Ist das nicht herrlich. Ich wollte schon immer mein eigenes Schiff haben. Ich dachte, ich kuck mir dass Teil gleich mal an. Und jetzt können wir zusammen unseren Spaß haben. Prima."

Brett beschloss, doch noch mal die Rettungsboote in Augenschein zu nehmen. Vielleicht konnte er sich auch einfach im ersten Hafen von Bord schleichen.

Danny wandte sich an die Frau hinterm Tresen. "Darf ich vorstellen, mein ganz besonderer Freund, seine Durchlocht Brett Sinclair. Du musst lieb zu ihm sein, er ist von echtem Blut, blauen meine ich."

"Und das ist die schöne Mirabelle, Herrin über sämtliche Schlüssel", sagte er zu Brett.

"Einfach Mira, bitte", erwiderte die junge Frau.

Brett verbeugte sich höflich. "Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich möchte meinen Fünf-Uhr-Tee im Salon einnehmen."

Eher hastig lenkte er seine Schritte weg von Danny. Auf den Schreck brauchte er jetzt allerdings eher was stärkeres als Tee.

"Sag mal", wandte sich Danny an Mira. "Wo sind denn all die Puppen?"

"Puppen?", wunderte sich die junge Frau.

"Na die Schnecken, Schätzchen."

"Die Mädels", setzte er hinzu, als sie noch immer nicht verstand. "Ich hab Lust auf ein bisschen Party. Sommer, Sonne, Cha-Cha-Cha.“ Er wackelte mit den Hüften. „Auf so einem Bötchen müssen doch ein paar Schönheiten zu finden sein."

"Oh", machte sie, als sie verstand. "Aber das ist eine Männerkreuzfahrt", erklärte sie. "Ich dachte, das wüssten Sie."

"Männerkreuzfahrt?", wunderte sich Danny. "Soll das heißen, es sind nur Kerle an Bord?"

Mira nickte. 

"Aber wo bleibt da der Spaß? So ganz ohne hübsche Girls.", wunderte sich Danny.

"Oh die Herren hier vermissen bestimmt keine Damen", versicherte sie ihm.

"Was?" Plötzlich fiel bei Danny der Groschen. "Oh", machte nun er seinerseits. "Du meinst, die Süßen sind alle von der warmen Fraktion?"

Mira nickte erneut.

Danny starrte in die Richtung, in der Brett verschwunden war. "Holla, die Waldfee", sagte er. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass der gute Brett ein Bückling ist."

///

Brett hatte es sich mit einem Whisky und der Times in einem der Salonsessel gemütlich gemacht und blickte unwillig auf, als Danny sich im Sessel daneben plumpsen ließ.

"Warum hasst du denn nie was gesagt?", begann der Amerikaner.

"Was?", fragte Brett zurück.

"Na, dass du lieber am anderen Ufer angelst", erklärte Danny. "Besuch durch den Hintereingang bekommst. Wie sagte doch schon Goethe: Durch diese dunkle Gasse muss er rein."

"Hohle Gasse und es heißt muss er kommen nicht muss er rein, Wilhelm Tell von Schiller", korrigierte Brett automatisch.

Danny ignorierte das. "Ist doch nix bei, wenn du'n warmer Bruder bist. Ich hab früher auch den einen oder anderen versenkt."

"Verstehe ich dich richtig, Daniel, du willst andeuten, ich sei homosexuell?", fragte Brett, mehr verwundert darüber, was nun wieder in Dannys Kopf vorging denn verärgert über die Unterstellung bezüglich seiner sexuellen Vorlieben.

"Es muss dir wirklich nicht peinlich sein", versicherte ihm Danny. "Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich's mir schon lange gedacht. Ihr Briten mit all euren Internatskästen. Lauter Jungs unter sich. Und dann der Tuntenfummel, mit dem du immer in dein Oberes Haus gehst. Wenn ihr Engländer keine warmen Jungs seit, wer dann."

"Oberhaus", korrigierte Brett. "Und ich bin nicht schwul."

"Klar", erwiderte Danny. "Deshalb bist du ja auch auf ner Tuntenkreuzfahrt."

"Was?" Brett starrte Danny an. "Du meinst auf diesem Schiff sind nur..."

"Lauter süße Jungs, die so warm sind, dass sie mit der bloßen Hand bügeln könnten", versicherte ihm Danny.

"Vielleicht findest du ja an Bord endlich den Richtigen", hörte er in Gedanken seinen Onkel sagen, als er ihm den Reisegutschein schenkte. Damals hatte er gedacht, er hätte sich verhört. Dachte sein Onkel etwa, er stehe auf Männer?

///

"Na ihr Hübschen, wie wäre es denn mit einer Partie Pingpong?", sprach sie ein junger Mann an, als sie den Salon verließen. Brett war sich noch immer nicht sicher, was nun der größere Schock gewesen war, dass das Schiff Danny gehörte oder das seine Familie ihn für schwul hielt.

"Ach Pingpong nennt man das heutigentags", bemerkte Danny grinsend. Er klopfte Brett aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Nur zu, mach ein bisschen Ping oder Pong. Ich frag derweil la belle Mira, wo ich mein holdes Haupte betten kann."

Er winkte Brett und dem anderen mit einer zweideutigen Geste zu. "Amüsiert euch schön, Kinder, und tut nichts, was der wilde Danny nicht auch tun würde."

"Wer ist denn der komische Typ?", wunderte sich der Fremde.

"Mr. Wilde, der Besitzer dieses Schiffes", erklärte Brett.

"Dein Freund?"

"Ja... Nein... Ja", beeilte Brett sich zu versichern, als beim "Nein" eine Hand sanft auf seinen Arm gelegt wurde. "Und er ist schrecklich eifersüchtig." 

Die Hand verschwand wieder. "Außerdem spiele ich kein Pingpong."

///

Brett fand Daniel am Empfang, mit Mira flirtend. "Nanu schon fertig gepingt und gepongt. Ihr seit aber von der fixen Sorte", wunderte sich Danny, als Sinclair an seine Seite trat.

"Ich spiele nur Golf", erwiderte Brett.

Danny grinste. "Ah, du lochst gern ein, verstehe."

Brett zog es vor, ihn zu ignorieren. Danny wandte sich wieder seinem Flirt zu. "Okay Kindchen, wo steht denn nun mein Bettchen? Oder nehmen wir gleich das deinige?"

Mira räusperte sich. "Wir haben da ein Problem, Mr. Wilde", sagte sie schließlich. Sie blickte Brett hilfesuchend an. "Als Mr. Sinclair seine Reise buchte."

"Das war mein Onkel", unterbrach er sie. "Ich hätte hier nie gebucht."

"Jedenfalls", fuhr sie fort. "Wurde darauf bestanden, dass er die beste Kabine an Bord bekommt. Normalerweise haben wir die für Ihren Vorgänger oder dessen Bekannte, die er zu einer Kreuzfahrt einlud, frei gehalten. Aber zu so einer Männertour kam er nie an Bord, also dachte ich, ich könnte getrost Mr. Sinclair..." Sie gestikulierte hilflos. "Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, dass Sie kommen würden, Mr. Wilde."

"Mit anderen Worten, ich habe Daniels Kabine", sagte Brett.

Sie nickte. "Ja."

"Nun das ist kein Problem", erwiderte Brett. "Geben Sie mir einfach eine andere. Darauf kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an." Am besten, dachte er, würde er sie die nächsten drei Wochen sowieso nicht verlassen. Entweder würde ihn Danny verfolgen oder irgendwelche aufdringlichen Schwulen.

"Aber wir sind total ausgebucht", erwiderte Mira. Sie sah von einem zum anderen. "Könnten Sie sich die Kabine nicht teilen? Wo sie doch sowieso Freunde sind."

Danny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Null Problemo und wenn er zu sehr schnarcht, dann flücht ich mich einfach zu dir, du süße Pflaume du."

"Ich schnarche nicht", bemerkte Brett eisig.

"Sie sind ein ganz Schlimmer, Mr. Wilde", meinte Mira.

"Deshalb nennt man mich ja auch den wilden Danny", betonte Daniel.

"Aber Sie sollten nicht in Gegenwart Lord Sinclairs so reden", erwiderte sie und lächelte Brett an. "Wo Sie doch so einen netten Freund haben."

"Ich glaube, sie hält uns für ein Pärchen", sagte Brett als er mit Danny zur Kabine ging.

"Papperlapapp", erwiderte Danny. "Keine Frau mit Verstand wird mich für ne Schwuchtel halten."

///

"Eins verstehe ich nicht", sagte Brett, als sie nach einem recht erfreulichen Mahl am Abend über Deck wanderten. "Wenn dies eine Kreuzfahrt für Homosexuelle ist, warum ist das Personal ausschließlich weiblich?"

"Eben drum", erwiderte Danny. "Mein Vorgänger wollte nicht, dass sich das Personal mit den Passagieren einlässt. Also nur schnucklige Mädels für die warmen Jungs-" Er grinste. "Bleibt mehr für mich."

"Vielleicht", überlegte Danny. "Sollte ich auch Lesbentouren anbieten und dann den Girls zeigen, was sie bisher verpasst haben. Nach einem wilden Danny wird jede Hetero. Obwohl, für andere Männer ist sie denn verdorben."

„Dein Ego ist wirklich unmöglich“, bemerkte Brett. Er hielt sich eng an Danny, der mit jedem Gast, den sie trafen, ein paar Worte wechselte - man war ja schließlich ein perfekter Gastgeber - und bemühte sich so auszusehen, als gehörten sie zusammen. Wenn man ihn schon für schwul hielt, dann sollte man ihn wenigstens in Ruhe lassen, weil er in festen Händen schien. Und wer wollte es sich schon mit dem Schiffsbesitzer verderben, indem man dessen Freund anbaggerte? Womöglich warf der einen dann einfach von Bord.

Als sie eines der mit einer Plane abgedeckten Rettungsboote passierten, drangen daraus eindeutige, stöhnende Geräusche hervor. Danny klopfte ans Boot und sofort herrschte Stille. "Denkt dran, immer schon safe", sagte er, "und weiter machen."

"Was meinst du", fragte er Brett im Weiterlaufen, "Sollte ich in den Rettungsbooten Kondomautomaten installieren lassen? Als Service."

///

Als sie später im riesigen Doppelbett nebeneinander lagen, konnte Brett seine Neugier nicht mehr bezwingen. Auch wenn es absolut unangebracht war für einen Lord und Gentleman, fragte er: "Sag mal, hab ich dich vorhin richtig verstanden? Du hattest was mit Männern?"

"Ach weißt du, auf den Straßen der Bronx bist du nicht sonderlich wählerisch, wo du deinen reinsteckst, wenn du Druck hast."

"Aha", lautete Bretts wenig intelligente Antwort. Irgendwie konnte er sich Danny nicht mit einem anderen Mann vorstellen.

"Erzähl mir doch nicht, dass ihr es in euren Nobelschuppen nie miteinander getrieben habt", meinte Danny. "Lauter Kerle in Uniform und keine Frau weit und breit."

"Naja", Brett räusperte sich. "Wir haben schon manchmal uns..." Er brach beschämt ab.

"Wettwichsen", fiel ihm Danny ins Wort.

"Du bist immer so ordinär, Daniel", erwiderte Brett.

"Hab ich recht oder hab ich recht?", ließ sich Danny nicht beirren.

"Ja", gab Brett leise zu. "Auch."

"Schon mal einen drin gehabt?", wollte Danny wissen. "Oder lochste lieber ein?"

Brett antwortete nicht. Verdammt, warum kamen plötzlich all die längst vergessenen Erinnerungen an seine Internatszeit und die scheuen,, intimen und vor allem heimlichen Kontakte dort wieder hoch? Warum war ihm plötzlich so heiß? Und vor allem, warum sahen die Gesichter seiner Freunde in der Erinnerung plötzlich wie Dannys aus?

///

"Wie wär's denn heute Abend mit uns zwei Hübschen?" Danny lehnte mal wieder an der Rezeption und schenkte Mira sein schönstes - und wie er fand unwiderstehliches - Lächeln.

"Sie geben wohl nie auf, Mr. Wilde?", fragte sie zurück.

"Erst, wenn ich gewonnen habe", gab Danny selbstbewusst zurück. 

"Sie sollten das aber nicht Ihrem Freund antun. Lord Sinclair ist so ein netter Mann", sagte Mira.

"Was hat denn seine Durchlocht damit zu tun?", fragte Danny zurück.

"Na sie sind doch ein Paar", erwiderte sie. "Und so ein schönes."

"Aber ich bin nicht schwul", betonte Danny.

"Sicher", erwiderte sie. Aber er hatte das verdammte Gefühl, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte.

///

"Würdest du Mirabelle bitte sagen, dass ich nicht von der warmen Fraktion und dein Danny-Boy bin?" Brett hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, warum ihm Dannys Worte am nächsten Tag so weh taten.

"Sicher", erwiderte er. "Hält sie dich denn immer noch für schwul?"

"Unverständlicherweise ja. Und uns für ein Paar."

Brett zog es vor, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er im Laufe des Tages einige aufdringliche Verehrer mit dem Hinweis auf seine Beziehung zu Daniel abgewehrt hatte. So etwas sprach sich auf dem Schiff sicher schnell herum.

///

Doch, was ein echter Wilde war, der gab nicht so schnell auf.

"Ich bin wirklich nicht schwul", betonte er, als er am Abend mal wieder an der Rezeption lehnte. "Brett ist nur ein guter Freund, glaub mir schönes Kind. Nur weil er am anderen Ufer angelt, tu ich das noch lange nicht."

"Es braucht Ihnen nicht unangenehm sein, Mr. Wilde", versicherte Mira ihm. "Ich mag schwule Männer."

"Ach wirklich?", fragte er.

"Ja." Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Sie sind viel höflicher und kultivierter als Heteros. Ich bin gern mit ihnen zusammen."

"Na unter diesen Umständen", Danny lächelte. "Da bin ich doch so was von schwul, das glaubste gar nicht."

"Und sie sind die besseren Liebhaber, so zärtlich, so einfühlsam", ergänzte sie.

"Was?", Danny horchte auf. Sah er da etwa einen Lichtstreif am Horizont? Musste er etwa nur behaupten schwul zu sein, um bei ihr zu landen? Das war alles? Und da ließ er die ganze Zeit seien besten Aufreißsprüche ab.

"Ich mach's gern mit nem schwulen Pärchen", gestand sie. "Zeige ihnen, dass es auch mit einer Frau schön sein kann."

Danny strahlte. "Na dann, zeig uns das doch auch mal."

"Aber ich denke, Sie sind nicht schwul", erwiderte sie.

"Oh, ich bin so was von nem warmen Bruder, das ich glatt ne Schwester bin", versicherte ihr Danny. "Ich bin so warm, ich koch meine Eier mit der bloßen Hand."

Er beugte sich über den Tresen. "Brett kann dir das bestätigen. Also wie wär's nach Feierabend? Ich muss dringend bekehrt werden."

Sie nickte und Danny strahlte. Jetzt musste er nur noch Brett überzeugen, mitzumachen.

///

"Übrigens, wenn dich jemand fragt", sagte Danny am Abend zu Brett, "Ich bin nen warmer Bruder und wir zwei treiben’s wie die Karnickel."

"Ach auf einmal?", wunderte sich Brett. "Wieso der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Vorhin sollte ich noch deine Männlichkeit bestätigen."

"Mira steht auf schwule Jungs", erklärte Danny. "Übrigens", fügte er beiläufig hinzu. "Sie kommt nachher vorbei, um uns zu bekehren."

"Was?", fragte Brett, dem auf einmal Übles schwante.

"Na sie möchte ein Nümmerchen mit uns schieben, um uns zu zeigen, wie super es mit einer Frau sein kann."

Brett starrte Danny an. "Du willst einen Dreier?", fragte er ungläubig. Er traute Danny ja aus Erfahrung einiges zu, aber das schlug wirklich dem berühmten Fass den Boden aus.

"Nu hab dich doch nicht so", meinte Danny leichthin. "Sie wird ihn dir nicht gleich abreißen. Du hattest doch schon mal was mit ner Frau oder nicht?"

"Sie ist nicht das Problem", erwiderte Brett. "Aber ich schlaf doch nicht mit dir."

"Ach komm schon", sagte Danny.

"Vergiss es", betonte Brett.

„Du bist doch garantiert scharf auf den wilden Danny, ist der jede und jeder.“

„Ich nicht. Und warum machst du es nicht mit ihr allein? Ich geh gern solang an Deck. Du hast es ja offensichtlich nötig“ Irgendwie klang er verbittert.

„Sie will es aber mit einem Pärchen treiben.“

„Dein Pech. Dann such dir einen anderen. Gibt ja genug Auswahl an Bord.“

"Brettylein, bitte", bettelte Wilde.

"Nein", kam es kategorisch zurück.

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein wenn's kein Schneider ist", rief Danny. Die Tür öffnete sich und Mira trat ein.

"Vergiss es", wiederholte Danny. "Niemals!"

"Was hat er denn?", wollte sie wissen.

"Er will nicht", sagte Danny.

"Du, darf ich du sagen?" Brett nickte schwach, irgendwie war ihm eh schon alles egal – die ganze Situation erschien so absurd - und sie trat zu ihm, setzte sich an seine Seite aufs Bett. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", sagte Mira. "Ich bin ganz sanft und wenn es dir lieber ist, dann machst du es halt mit Mr. Wilde."

"Sag Danny", mischte sich Wilde ein.

"Mit Danny", korrigierte sie sich. "Ich kuck gern zu, wie zwei Jungs es miteinander tun. Das macht mich richtig heiß. Du besorgst es ihm und er macht es mir. Übrigens", sie hielt einen Vibrator hoch. "Ich habe einen Freund mitgebracht, damit auch ja kein Loch ungestopft bleiben muss."

"Aber", Brett wollte sagen, dass genau das sein Problem war. Er wollte keine Intimitäten mit Daniel austauschen. Doch er hielt inne. War das wirklich der Fall? Jedenfalls ließ Mira ihn, obwohl sie wahrlich eine Schönheit war, völlig kalt. Während die Vorstellung Danny nahe zu sein, ein seltsames Kribbeln in ihm auslöste.

Mira erstickte seinen Protest mit einem Kuss. Doch er blieb völlig unbeteiligt. "Du bist viel zu steif"', sagte sie. Ihr Hand wanderte in seinen Schritt. "Nur nicht da, wo du es sein solltest. Brett schob ihre Hand zur Seite.

Mira stand auf und wandte sich Danny zu. "Vielleicht solltest du dich ein bisschen um deinen Freund kümmern, damit er lockerer wird."

"Nein", sagte Brett, doch sein Protest klang reichlich schwach.

"Küsst euch doch mal", schlug Mira vor. "Seit zärtlich zu einander. Tut einfach so, als wäre ich gar nicht da."

"Ach was soll's", sagte Danny, setzte sich aufs Bett und küsste Brett.

Ob er wollte oder nicht, fast automatisch teilten sich Bretts Lippen und erwiderten den Kuss. Dannys Zunge fuhr seine Lippen entlang. Bretts Zunge kam ebenfalls aus ihrer feuchten Höhle hervor, suchte das Duell. Der Kuss schien ihm fast unendlich.

Schließlich löste sich Danny von seinen Lippen, doch sein Mund glitt Bretts Hals hinab, hinterließ eine feuchte Spur. Seine Hand wanderte derweil in Bretts Schritt. "Na bitte, geht doch", murmelte er, als er spürte, wie sich dort etwas verhärtete. Brett stöhnte auf.

Mira hatte sich derweil hinter ihm gesetzt. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Brust. "Du hast viel zu viel an", wisperte sie. Geschickt knüpften ihre Finger die Knöpfe des Hemdes auf. 

Als Danny sich von ihm löste, hätte Brett beinahe vor Enttäuschung aufgestöhnt. Er ließ es zu, dass Mira ihm das Hemd abstreifte, dass Danny ihn aufs Bett zurück drückte, ihm seine Schuhe und Hose auszog. Als letztes folgte seine Unterhose. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Brett, wie Danny Mira auswich, die ihn küssen wollte, sich statt dessen selbst hastig auszog.

Er kniete sich über Brett, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn erneut. Für Brett fühlte es sich ganz normal an, einen anderen Mann zu küssen. Nein, nicht irgendeinen, Danny. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie gut es sich einst angefühlt hatte, mit seinen Internatsgefährten zärtlich zu sein. Er erwiderte den Kuss voller Inbrunst, grub seine Hände in Dannys Haar.

"Willst du es?", flüsterte Danny plötzlich an seinem Ohr. Daniels übliche Flapsigkeit war verschwunden, während er Brett liebkoste.

Brett nickte. Er wollte nichts mehr, als Danny spüren. Verdammt, wie hatte er nur all die Monate an Daniels Seite so blind sein können? Hatte nicht bemerkt - nicht bemerken wollen - wie attraktiv und erotisch er Danny doch eigentlich fand. Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr mit einem Mann gehabt. Doch im Moment fühlte es sich einfach nur gut an, nein fantastisch traf es eher.

Danny schien es genauso zu gehen. Brett spürte deutlich, wie erregt der Freund nach diesen kurzen Zärtlichkeiten bereits war. 

Danny griff über ihn hinweg zum Nachttisch, holte ein Kondompäckchen und eine Tube Creme hervor, riss sie auf. "Gut, dass ich angeordnet habe, in jedem Zimmer was bereit zu legen", meinte er.

Mira, deren Anwesenheit die beiden ganz vergessen zu haben schienen, streckte ihre Hand nach Danny aus, um ihn zärtlich zu berühren. Doch er schob sie unwirsch von sich.

Statt dessen spreizte er Bretts Beine, schob sich dazwischen, hob ihn leicht an. "Durch diese dunkle Gasse wird's ihm kommen", murmelte er.

"Hohle...", Brett schluckte die Korrektur herunter, ermunterte Danny statt dessen. "Steck ihn rein. Bitte."

"Schon dabei", erwiderte Danny.

"Aber ich muss unten liegen, wenn wir alle drei unseren Spaß haben wollen", protestierte Mira, die vergeblich versuchte, wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Die beiden hatten sie - nur durchs Zukucken - richtig heiß gemacht. Sie war so verdammt feucht und brauchte es unbedingt. Doch die beiden Männer waren so in ihre Vereinigung vertieft, dass sie die Frau total vergessen hatten.

Danny drang in Brett ein, küsste ihn erneut voller Leidenschaft. Sofort fielen sie in einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus.

Mira seufzte und stand vom Bett auf. Betrübt blickte sie auf ihren Vibrator. "Du wirst mir wohl genügen müssen, mein Freund", sagte sie. 

Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, bei den beiden hätte sie eine Chance. Vor allem Mr. Wilde hatte doch so interessiert geschienen. Aber sie hatte sich geirrt. Noch nie hatte sie so ein harmonisches Paar gesehen. Das musste wahre Liebe sein. 

Unbemerkt von den beiden Liebenden verließ sie das Zimmer und ließ die beiden allein.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Fanfiction von mir unter http://tostwins.slashcity.net


End file.
